dangers of love
by xoXNana-chanXox
Summary: Dir en grey Die ose enfin avouer son amour a Kyo, mais celui-ci disparait deux jours apres.....


_**Titre**__ : Dangers of love_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-chan_

_**Sujet**__ : Dir en grey (pour varrier XD)_

_**Genre**__ : indefinissable " tordu ? Choquant Oo ? Ignoble ?..._

_**Disclaimer**__ : Et bien non je n'ai toujours pas reussi à me les procurrer donc les Diru ne sont toujours pas à moi TT_

_**Spoiler**__ : lisez bande feneant p _

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Kamisama mais faut vraiment que j'arrete de commencer des fics à tord et à travers moi non serieux !! vous, vous en savez rien mais avec celle-la ça fait 3 one shot en cour...mais bon j'ai rien d'autre à foutre en cour d'histoire XD bon ba maintenant que j'y suis je me lance !!_

_Nana-chanpsychopathe-girl (10/05/07)_

**Dangers of love**

par Nana-chan

_J'ai tellement mal...je n'arrive plus à me lever, j'ai l'impression que mon corp tout entier a était depossédé de sa force, j'ai froid. Depuis combien de temps suis je la ? j'ai perdu la notion du temps...j'entend une voix...c'est lui qui revient...non deux...Die ?..._

**Tokyo, 19 jours plustot**

Il était presque midi, et la repetition touchait à sa fin. Pour dejeuner les cinq jeunes hommes c'étaient rendu dans la pizzeria en face du local. Ils s'étaient installés à leur table habituelle. Kyo c'était confortablement assis dans la banquette, Shinya voulu prendre place à ses cotés, mais Die le devança, se collant au petit chanteur, qui lui sourit. Les trois autres prirent place sur des chaises, se serrant autour de la petite table. Aprés avoir commandé, Kyo voulu s'eclipser.

"Pousses toi grande perche faut que j'aille au petit coin !!"

"Hmm c'est demandé avec tant de gentillesse, laisse moi reflaichir...heu...non."

"Allez, onegai !!"

"J'aime quand tu me suplis !" Die avait un sourire mi-provocateur, mi-farceur, il adorait asticoter Kyo.

"Ne m'oblige pas à te monter dessus !"

"C'est une proposition ?" Le blond vira au rouge

"Baka !" Mais en desespoire de cause, Kyo engeamba le guitariste, qui une fois que le chanteur fut à califourchon sur lui, decroisa les bras et encercla les hanches de Kyo, qui piqua un fard avant de se degager de son etreinte.

"Attend moi Kyo je viens avec toi !" Lui et Shinya prirent donc la direction des toilettes, laissant seul les trois autres.

"Personnellement je leur donne encore une semaine ! et toi Totchi ?"

"Hmm, je te trouve trop severe Kao ! moi je dirais trois jours au grand maximum !"

"Comptez pas trop la dessus." Die semblait avoir perdu sa bonne humeur

" Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"Par ce que vu comme il me jette j'ai pas l'impression que je l'interresse !"

"Il pense que tu fais le con c'est pour ça qu'il reagit de cette façon !"

"Justement !! j'arrete pas de faire des allusions, vraiment lourde parfois, mais plus j'insiste, plus il me repousse !"

"C'est de Kyo dont on parle la !! il ne verrait pas un elephant dans un tunel [1 !! Alors lance toi une bonne fois pour toute et tu seras fixé !"

"Ouai...c'est sur..."

Kyo venait de sortir de la cabine et se dirrigeait maintenent vers les lavabos ou l'attendait Shinya.

"Il est lourd Die ne ?" Kyo s'empourpra, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question de la part de son camarade.

"Ano...oui enfin non..." _J'adore quand il fait ça...au moins j'ai l'inpression de lui plaire..._

"Oui ou non ?" Shinya avait un regard perçant, pernetrant même, ce qui troubla le chanteur.

"Non, mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon !!" Et il quitta les toilettes rejoignant le reste du groupe à la table, laissant le batteur seul.

"Justement Kyo...ça fait beaucoup."

Apres déjeuner, ils retournerent au local pour encore quatre heures de repetition, le live était pour bientot et il ne fallait negliger aucun morceau. A la fin de la journée, Die, qui d'habitude était le premier parti, traina dans la piece, attendant de pouvoir etre seul avec Kyo, qui souvent, lui, partait en dernier. _Aller Die, mon gars, c'est le moment, tu es seul avec lui, tu n'auras pas deux fois cette chance !!...enfin si il suffit que je l'attende encore demain ! non !! ça sera ce soir ou jamais..._

"Hey Die ! tu sors ou tu fermes ?" Le roux sorti de sa reflexion.

"heu non j'arrive, attend je prend ma veste"

"Ok !" Le guitariste rejoignit le petit chanteur, qui l'attendait pour verrouiller la porte. Quand ils furent pres de la sorti, et donc sur le pont de se separer, Die se decida enfin à l'aborder...à sa façon. Il l'atrappa par le bras, le plaquant sans douceur contre le mur.

"Itai !! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Die ?" Le guitariste se colla un peut plus contre le corps du blond, qui devaint ecarlate "Die...Die arrete !!! Die si c'est un jeu ça me fait pas rire arrete !!

"C'est pas un jeu...j'en ai marre de jouer justement !" Il ne laissa pas le temps à Kyo de repondre quoi que ce soit, et ecrasa ses levres contre les siennes.

"...Die..." Le roux relacha les poignets de Kyo pour aller enlacer sa taille, avant de se ressaisir de sa bouche entre ouverte. Kyo laissa s'imisser la langue de Die dans sa bouche, se laissant explorer avec delice. Il avait encerclé le cou du gutariste de ses deux bras, l'incitant à prolonger le baiser. Leur etreinte aurait pu durer des heures entiere sans qu'ils ne s'en lassent, ils étaient tellement bien enssemble. Kyo passait amoureusement sa main dans les long cheveux ecarlate de Die, tant dis que celui-ci avait glissé sa main sous le t-shirt du blond, lui carressant le ventre et le flanc d'une main, l'autre demeurant sur sa joue.

"Ano, Die, est ce que tu peux m..." Kyo sursauta, se degagea à la hate des bras de son compagnon, de la même façon qu'un adolescent surpris par ses parents. Puis, se rendant compte presque instantanement, du ridicule de sa reaction, il appuya son front contre le tors de Die, dont il ne repoussa pas les bras qui vinrent l'encercler. Die sourit

"Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi Shin-chan ?"

"Ano...ma voiture ne veut pas demarrer et comme il est tard, je me demandais si tu pouvais pas me ramener."

"Pas de probleme ! de toute façon c'est sur ma route, je ramene Kyo." Le blond redressa la tête.

"Nani ? Et ma voiture ?"

"On aura qu'à venir enssemble demain !"

"Ok..."

"Dans ce cas tout le monde en voiture !" Shinya devança Kyo et prit place à l'avant. A cette heure-ci il n'y avait pas de circulation et Die pu rouler à sa convenance. Pour se rendre chez le batteur, il devait inevitablement passer devant chez Kyo, mais à la surprise de Shinya il ne s'arreta pas et continua sa route.

"Ano, t'aurais pas oublié de deposer Kyo ?" le roux jetta un coup d'oeil dans le retroviseur pour regarder son koibito qui c'était endormi la tête contre la vitre.

"Non, je le remenerais apres..." Sa bouche s'ettira en un petit sourire

"Ho..." La mine de Shinya s'assombris, mais Die était trop heureux pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Une fois arrivé à destination, Shinya sorti de la voiture sans un mot.

"Tu veux que je passe te prendre demain matin ?"

"Ano, oui, si ça ne te derrange pas !"

"Je ne te l'aurait pas proposé si ça avait été le cas !!" Le batteur rendit à Die le magnifique sourire qu'il lui faisait, avant de s'engoufrer dans le couloir de son immeuble. Le roux fit demis-tour, reprenant la route de l'appartement de Kyo. Il se garra devant l'entrée, sans reveiller le blond, il ouvrit la portiere, le chanteur gemit, mais ne se reveilla pas. Die entreprit de fouiller les poches de la veste de Kyo et quand il eu reussit à mettre la main sur ses clefs, il les saisit entre ses dents avant d'agripper son koi dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas le sortir de son sommeil. Une fois parvenu au quatrieme étage et apres de multiple accrobatie, Die reussi à ouvrire la porte. Il se dechaussa, avant de se rendre dans la chambre de Kyo. Le guitariste deposa son doux fardeau, qui se recroquevilla, il caressa ses cheveux, decidement rien ne pouvait venir troubler son repos. Il lui enleva ses chaussures, ainsi que ses vêtements, le laissant en sous-vêtement. Apres avoir admiré durant quelques minutes, le coprs presque parfait du petit blond, il fouilla sous ses oreillés, et en sorti un t-shirt de pyjama, et le lui enfila avant de rabattre le drap et la couverture sur lui.

"Tu dors comme une masse mon amour" Et il deposa un baiser sur son front, il allait sortir, mais se ravisa, il avait trop envi de serrer son tout nouveau compagnon dans ses bras. Die retirra son manteau, puis son pantalon, mais decida tout de même de garder sa chemise avant de se glisser au coté de Kyo et de le serrer sontre lui avant de s'endormir, bercé par les battement de son coeur.

Reveillé par un petit dejeuné fumant, Kyo n'avait même pas songé à etre grognon envers Die, qui avait tout de même passé la nuit avec lui à son insu. Apres leur copieux petit dejeuné au lit, et une bonne douche, ils s'habillerent et allerent chercher Shinya, qui devait en avoir marre de les attendre.

"Ohayo !! désolé pour le retatd !! tu montes à l'arriere !" Le blond étant à l'avant il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. "Au fait, je suis désolé Shinya, je ne suis pas rentré chez moi, j'ai pas pu prendre d'outils pour regarder ta voirture !!"

"Ma voiture ?" Die semblait surpris

" Hier tu m'as demandé de te ramener par ce qu'elle ne demarrait plus !"

"Ha oui ! Excuses moi demo je pense qu'elle devait juste etre froide !"

"Hmm si tu le dis..." Durant tout le trajet, il n'avait pas arrété de lancer des regards à Kyo, qui les lui rendait avec tout autant d'affection. A un feu rouge il avait même osé poser sa main sur la cuisse du roux, qui fut surpris, mais pursuivit la carresse en posant sa main sur celle du chanteur. Quand ils arriverent, Toshiya et Kaoru étaient déjà là, confortablement installé sur le divant.

"30 minutes de reatrd !! c'est moi qui gagne Kao !!" Le leader sorti de sa poche un billet et le tandit au bassiste, qui l'enfuit dans son jean troué. "Si vous vouliez faire du co-voiturage vallait peut etre mieux que ça ne soit pas Die qui conduise !! je dis ça pour votre survi biensur !" Le gutariste gratiffia Toshiya d'une tape deriere la tête avant d'ajouter

"La voiture de Shinya est tombée en rade !" il designa son camarade qui était deja installé deriere sa batteurie.

"Hmm hmm et c'est aussi pour ça que tu portes les mêmes fringues qu'hier ?" Le bassiste pinçait les levres dans une moue satisfaite et farceuse. "Et c'est quoi l'excuse pour Kyo ?" Ses levres fines s'ettirairent en un magnifique sourrie, et il se jetta sans aucune moderation dans les bras de Die. Kyo avait préféré s'occuper à n'importe quoi d'autre, du moment que les autres ne le voyaient pas rougir. A la pause ils sortirent fumer, sauf Shinya, qui avait horreur du tabac et qui préférait rester dans le locale. D'habitude Die se depechait de finir sa cigarette, et de le rejoindre, pour qu'il ne reste pas seul, mais aujourd'hui rien. Le roux était revenu en même temps que les autres en tenant Kyo par la main. L'apres midi fut plustot calme, ils maitrisaient la plus part des morceaux, et auraient largement le temps de revoir ceux qui posaient encore quelques problemes. Vers 22h la repetition toucha à sa fin, et cette fois-ci personne ne traina, la journée avait était longue et ils avaient hate de rentrer. Die et Kyo étaient entrain d'echanger un langoureux baiser, quand une fois de plus Shinya vaint les interrompre

"Suminasen... ano, ma voiture ne veut toujours pas demarrer..."

"Je te ramene !" Kyo pinça les flancs de Die

"Itai !! Pourquoi tu me pinces ? tu donne dans le sadisme ?"

"Baka, je te pince par ce que tu a une defaillance mentale !! c'est sur ma route !! je le ramene moi, toi ça te fais faire un detoure reflechit !!"

"Demo, c'est que je pensais que je te ramenais aussi..."

"Faut que je recupere ma voiture !!"

"Mais on a qu'à rentrer avec ta voiture et demain matin on prend le metro et on rentrera demain soir avec ma voiture !" Malgres les yeux de chien battu de Die, le blond refusa, qualifiant son plan de miteux [2. Ils echangerent un dernier baiser, Die fit une derniere tentative pour convaincre son koibito avec un "tu me manques deja" mumuré au creux de son oreille, mais pour toute reponse Kyo lui susura un "à demain tenshi no..." puis chacun rejoignit son vehicule respectif. Shinya restait silencieu et froid, fixant la route sans relache, ce qui mettait Kyo tres mal à l'aise. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils furent arrivé chez lui que que le batteur rompit le silence.

"Tu montes boire un verre ?" Kyo fut surpris mais il accepta de bon coeur, il voulait retablir sa relation avec le batteur, qui d'ailleur c'était degradée sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. L'appartement du roux n'était pas tres eclairé, mais cela donnait un aspect douillé à la piece malgres les murs blanc. A la demande de Shinya, Kyo prit place sur le canapé tant dit que son hôte se dirrigeait vers la cuisine.

"Tu veux boire quoi ?"

"Qu'est ce que t'as de non alcoolisé ?"

"Heu...jus de fruit, thé au citron, grenadine et heu ba de l'eau !"

"Je veux bien un jus de fruit s'il te palit !"[3 Quelques minutes plus tard le batteur revaint avec un plateau sur lequel il avait disposé leur deux verres, ainsi que quelques gateaux apperitif. Shinya s'installa dans le fauteille en face de Kyo, qui prit son verre, pour se donner un peu de contenance. Le silence était peusant et la froideur du roux n'arrangeait rien, il s'obstinait à observer Kyo, qui du fait se sentait tres mal à l'aise, ses mains étaient moite et il cherchait à tout prix un moyen de faire cesser ce silence.

"Je...Je pense qu'on est au point pour le concert maintenat !" _ça c'est du sujet de conversation...non frenchement sur le coup j'aurais pu trouver mieux ...aller Shinya repond quelque chose s'il te plait !!_

"Oui sans doute" _Ok bon il a parlé c'est deja ça!...hm je commence à voir mal à la tête_ "finalement il ne t'ennuyait pas tant que ça !"

"Nani ?"

"...Die!"

"Et bien quoi Die ?"

"Il ne t'ennuyait pas tant que ça !"

"ho...en realité il ne m'a jamais ennuyé, j'en était plustot content en fait !" Il eut un petit sourire nostalgique

"A force de lui tourner au tour ce n'est pas etonnant !!"

"Nani ?!" _Mais ou il veut en venir !! et cette migraine qui ne passe pas !_

"Tu dois etre content de finalement l'avoir prit dans ton filet !"

"Mon filet ?"_ Hooo ma tête !! mais de quoi il parle !! hmm je commence à voir flou, je ferais mieux de rentrer !_

"Ecoute Shinya je ne sais pas ou tu veux en venir, mais je vais rentrer, je ne me sens pas tres bien"

Kyo se releva, mais sa tête le lança violament et il perdit l'equilibre, s'ecroulant par terre. Trés calement Shinya decroisa ses fines jambes, deposa son verre sur le plateau, avant de se dirriger vers le petit corps secoué de spasmes et de sacroupire à ses cotés.

"Mais je ne te laisserais pas me le prendre."

**Le Lendemain**

Shinya venait de faire son entrée dans le local, Kaoru était occupé à accorder une de ses guitares tant dis que Toshiya et Die étaient en grande conversation, penchés sur une partition.

"Bonjour tout le monde !"

"Salut Shin-chan ! Tiens ! t'es pas venu avec Kyo ?"

"Heu non, j'ai pirs le metro !"

"Ho...dans ce cas je vais l'appeler, il manque plus que lui !" Die prit son portable dans sa poche et sorti de la piece.

"Il a encore du avoir une panne d'oreillé !"

"Pour changer" Die revaint quelque peut troublé.

"Heu..il repond pas" Toshiya se redressa et se dirrigea vers Die, encerclant ses épaules de son bras.

"Ba alors faut pas s'en faire !! tu sais bien qu'une fois que ce mec dors il est presque impossible de la reveiller !!" Le bassiste parvaint à transmettre son sourire au guitariste "On va lui laisser une heure et si d'ici la il n'est toujours pas arrivé on ira à son appart' ok ?"

"Ok mais je vais continuer à lui téléphonner !"

"D'accord...haa l'amour !!" Et le brun retourna s'affaler sur le divan, tant dis que Die continuait de s'acharner sur son portable.

"Il repond toujours pas et ça fait plus d'une heure !! Ca m'inquite je vais voir chez lui !"

"On vient avec toi Die !"

"Non il faut que quelqu'un reste ici au cas ou !"

"Dans ce cas Totchi et moi on reste ici, toi et Shinya vous allez voir chez lui." Die n'ajouta rien, prit sa veste et sorti en trombe du local, Shinya à sa suite. Il roulait comme un fou, l'inquietude auyant prit le dessus. Une fois chez Kyo, il tambourrina à la porte, mais sans succes. Cependant son voisin de palier alerté par le bruit, ouvrit la porte.

"Mais que fait vous à la fin ! vous voyez bien qu'il n'est pas la, alors entrez chez vous !!"

"Pardon messieu, mais savez vous vers quelle heure il est partie ?"

"Hier matin !"

"Vous voulez dire qu'il n'est pas rentré hier soir !"

"Hey bien non il n'est pas rentré !! à moins qu'il ne soit rentré qu'apres minuit !!" Die frappa du point contre le mur et s'adressa à Shinya

"Il t'as dit qu'il rentrait dirrectement apres t'avoir ramené ? Ou il t'as dit qu'il sortait ?" Devant le silence de son interlociteur, il vit rouge et le saisit par les eux epaules le secouant "Repond !! est ce qu'il t'as dit quelque chose !!"

"Aie, Die arrete tu me fais mal !!"

"Voyons lachez le jeune homme vous voyez bien que vous lui faite mal !!" Die l'achat prise, il semblait retrouver ses esprits

"Je...exucuses moi Shinya, je...je ne voulais pas..."

"C'est rien...je comprend..." Le batteur eu juste le temps de ralentir le chute de Die qui tomba à genoux par terre, il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes et bientot Shinya le serra contre lui, tant dis que le veille homme retournait chez lui marmonant un "ha les jeunes" à peine audible. "La, calme toi Die, ça va aller tu verras !"

"J'ai peur Shinya...pour...pour une fois que j'aime quelqu'un qui m'aime vraiment et...et qui ne risque pas de me laisser au bout d'une semaine...m'envoyant simplement un message...me disant que c'est finit...comme tout les autres..."

"Ne pense pas à ça Die, ces hommes ne te merritaient pas oublient les !"

"Je...Je l'aime tellement...et depuit tellement longtemps..." Shinya le serrer toujours contre lui essayant de calmer ses pleurs tant bien que mal, carressant ses cheveux, dans un geste de reconfort. Quand il fut calmé il l'aida à se relever. A la demande de Die ils firent le tour de tout les endroits ou Kyo pourrait etre mais sans succes. Shinya inscista pour conduir, Die n'était pas en état, et deja qu'en tant normale ça conduite n'était pas specialement prudente, la peur le rendait imcontrolable. Il était 20 heures passé quand ils retrouverent les deux autres au local. En les voyant rentrer, Toshiya qui une seconde avant était blotti dans les bras de Kaoru [4, se redressa d'un bon

"Alors ?"

"On l'a trouvé nul part..." Die rentra à la suite du batteur, il ne semblait pas dans son état normale, lui qui d'habitude quoi qu'il fasse respirait la joie de vivre, semblait etteint, ses yeux étaient ecarlate et encore humide, Toshiya s'aprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

"On va le retrouver t'en fait pas !! Kyo est certe tres petit mais il est costaud...quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé il est fort !! on va le retrouver ! même si pour ça on doit retourner tout Tokyo."

"Merci Totchi..." Le roux se defit de l'etreinte de son camarade et se saisit de son portable.

"Qui t'appelles ?"

"La police !!" Kaoru se leva, se saisissant du portable

"Arrete qu'est ce que tu fais ?!!"

"Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça !! j'appel notre manager, il faut prevenir tout le monde !"

"Dans ce cas laisse moi faire !!"

"Non, je suis le leader c'est à moi de la faire ! et puis regarde toi, tu ressemble à rien t'as les yeux explosé, rentre chez toi, dors un peu !"

"Comment veux tu que je dorme..."

"Je t'appel des j'ai que j'ai du nouveau, mais pour le moment y'a pas grand chose à faire, alors rentre prend des forces, c'est apres qu'il faudra que tu tiennes le plus !" L'autre guitariste acquiessa

"Je vais le ramener c'est mieu..."

"Oui...prend Totchi avec vous !!"

"Non je reste avec toi !!"

"Je vais passer la majeur partie de la nuit avec le manager et les patrons et certaienement la police, rentre avec eux, et reste avec Die, comme ça il ne passe pas lui nuit seul et je serrait plus rassuré si je te sais en securité avec quelqu'un !!"

"D'accord..." Ils echangerent un timide baiser, et Toshiya sorti avec les deux autres laissant seul Kaoru, qui portait deja le portable à son oreille.

_Cella fait maitenant 10 jours que leur maison de disque a communiqué la nouvelle de la disparition du chanteur du celebre groupe Dir en grey, Kyo, les autorités font tout leur possible pour que cette affaire soit..._

Cela faisiat 10 jours que les medias nourrissaient sans relache leur potins de sa disparition, au debut, la maisons de disque ne voulait pas creer l'emeute au pres des fans, mais sous la pression de Kaoru et de leur manager, le leader avait fait un communiqué de presse. Ils avaient reçu un nombre incalculable de lettre de soutiens de la part de leur fans, mais Die n'en avait lu aucune, il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voyait c'est que cella faisait 10 jours que son amour avait disparu et que la police semblait toujours en etre au même point "aucun indices credible, seulement des suspition non fondé" voila ce qu'ils repondaient à chaque fois que le guitariste téléphonnait pour s'informer du cour de l'enquet. Cela faisait 10 jours qu'il était privé de ses bras, de ses levres, de son odeur, dont il avait si peu profité. Le voyant se laisser completement aller, les trois autres musisciens avait établi domicile chez lui, le forçant au moins à manger, même si il ne voulait pas sortir. Ils se relayaient pour dormir dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas le perdre de vu...apres tout de quoi pouvait il etre capable. La plus part de leurs affaires étaient maintenant un peu eparpillées partout dans l'apartement de Die, les même questions flottaient dans l'esprit de chacun, même si tout le monde les taisaient. Combien de temps encore allaient ils resté ici ? Quand retrouveraient ils le rire de leur espiegle petit chanteur ? presque malgre eux, ils ne pouvaient s'empecher de penser au moment plus difficile qu'ils avaient vecu les uns avec les autres, les disputent, le mot de trop, qu'aujourd'hui ils ne pouvaient s'empecher de regretter...s'ils avaient su.

**Une semaine plus tard,**

Die était recroquevillé sur le canapé, les genoux appuyé contre sa poitrine, pret à bondire sur le téléphonne à tout moment. Shinya était assis à coté de lui et avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, tant dis que Toshiya était sous la douche et que Kaoru avait du se rendre à une reunion de la maison de disque. Apres une demi heure, le bassiste sorti enfin de la salle de bain

"C'est pas trop tot !! Il faut absolument que je passe chez moi !!"

"Pourquoi ? t'as encore des trucs à prendre la bas ? On y va presque un jour sur deux t'abuses là !!"

"Demo, je n'ai pas prit assez de boite du medicament de mon petit chien d'amour et tu sais qu'il est fragile de l'estomac si il ne le prend pas tout les jours !!" Toshiya leva les yeux au ciel, resserant la serviette qu'il avait autour de la taille

"Je veux bien te conduir mais..." Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Die, signifiant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser seul.

"Ho...on a cas attendre que Kaoru revienne !!"

"Il est pas rentré c'est moi qui te le dis !!" Shinya parut ennuyé, mais il se rassi sur le canapé, alors que Die se leva, se dirrigeant vers la porte il se saisit de ses clef de voiture enfila ses chaussures et sa veste avant de s'adresser à ses camarades qui le devisageait litteralement.

"Je vais l'enmener !! comme ça Shinya ne prend pas le risque de sortir seul, toi tu reste ici, et moi je ne reste pas tout seul dans l'apart' ne..." Toshiya acquiça, avant de reprendre la direction de la salle de bain.

"Tu sais je peux attendre le retour de Kaoru !!"

"Y'a deux minutes c'était limite une question de vie ou de mort et maintenant ça peut attendre le retour de Kaoru ! Shinya, si je dois me foutre en l'air je le ferais tout seul t'as rien à craindre !"

"Mais je..."

"...Allez vient !" Le batteur embotta le pas du roux jusqu'à sa voiture. Die se garra devant l'entrée de l'immeuble de Shinya, et lui dit qu'il prefrait attendre dans la voiture.

"D'accord ! je serais pas long !!"

" Et n'oublie rien !! on reviens pas dans deux jours cette fois !!" Le roux alluma la radio, la musique lui manquait malgres tout, et cela vallait mieux que de rester à rien faire d'autre que penser...Seulement voila, la musique avait beau l'occuper, il ne tenait plus en place, surtout que Shinya ne se decidait pas à revenir.

Shinya penetra dans son apartement et se saisit de la premiere boite de medicament qu'il trouva, la fourrant dans son sac. Apres quoi il se dirrigea vers la cuisine, sorti quatre bouteilles d'eau de son placard et les disposa dans un sac en plastique, les rendant plus transportable. Il verrifia que tout était en ordre et verrouilla sa porte, une fois dans le hall, il ne prit pas la direction de la sortie mais celle de la cave, dont il était le seul à disposer dans tout l'immeuble, afin de ne pas gener les voisins avec sa batterie. Il fit coullisser la lourde porte de metal qui grinça sur ses gons laissant penetrer une fine raie de lumiere, dans la lugubre cave. Shinya s'avança pret du vieux matelas troué qui reposait au sol et deposa les quatre bouteilles à coté. Avant de sortir il se retourna une derniere fois

"Si j'étais toi je les econimiserais, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais revenir !" Et il verrouilla la porte, il gravit les escaliers deux par deux, Die devait s'impatienter dans la voiture.

TOC-TOC-TOC

"Shinya t'es là ?" Quand le batteur fit son apparation en haut des escaliers, Die se tenait devant la porte de son appartement, il était sur le point de frapper une fois encore. "Qu'est ce que tu foutais à la cave ?"

"Je suis allé verrifer que ma batterie était bien couverte !!"

"Hm...bon t'as tout on peut partir ?"

"Oui c'est bon merci !"

"T'as rien oublié !? T'es sur ?"

"T'en fais pas Die j'ai pas l'intention de revenir dans les jours prochains !!"

"Heureux de te l'entendre dire !!" Ils étaient sur le point de frenchir la sorti quand un bruit de fraca metalic en provenance de la cave resonna. "Qu'est ce que c'était ?"

"Au...aucune idée aller vient on y va !"

"Il y a quelque chose qui est bas avec ta batterie et tu ne veut pas aller voir ? N'est pas peur comme ça !! c'est surrement qu'un chat !! t'as du l'enfermer sans faire expret !!" Die se saisi de la clef de la cave que Shinya avait toujours en main et emprunta les escaliers.

"Non Die s'il te plait n'y va pas !!" Shinya tremblait comme une feuille il était apeuré.

"Hey ! mais te met pas dans des etats pareil pour un chat !! Bon, aller, il trouvera bien un autre moyen de sortir !! on remonte !" A peine avait il dit ça qu'un bruit semblable au precedant resonna dans toute la cage d'escalier "Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel !! bon si t'as peur attend moi dans la voiture !!" Shinya était en pleure, il disparut en courrant. Die fit à son tour pivoter la lourde porte, la batterie était bien la, au fond de la piece sombre et humide, mais ce n'était pas un chat qui l'avait detruite, du moin qui l'avait plus endomagée qu'elle ne l'était deja, mais deux bouteilles d'eau, que le petit chanteur avait reussi à lancer, utilisant ses dernieres forces, son derniere espoire. Die n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était là, allongé sur une matelas des plus repugnant, retenu par la cheville avec une lourde chaine fixé au mur. Sa respiration se repetait en echo dans la cave, Kyo avait du mal à respirer. Quand son compagnon eu enfin reprit ses esprits, il se precipita au chevet du blond, le serrant dans ses bras laissant aller ses larmes. Malgres sa faiblesse son koi lui rendit son etreinte.

"Ho mon dieu Kyo...je t'aime tellement...mon dieu...je suis tellement heureux...ne bouge pas je...j'appel une ambulance...merde j'ai pas prit mon potable...je reviens"

"fais vite...je t'aime..." La voix de Kyo était faible mais malgres tout Die entendit ses derniers mots quand il frenchit la porte. Il trouva l'appartement du batteur ouvert, il le vit, au fond du salon, acroupit par terre replié sur lui même, il pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, se balançant d'un mouvement convulsif d'avant en arriere. Die fit un pas en sa direction, il avait tellment de colere en lui, mais penssant d'abord à son koi il telephonna à la police, au urgence et enfin à Toshiya pour qu'il previene Kaoru. Apres quoi il tourna les talons laissant seul le batteur.

"Je t'aime Die !! je t'aime tellement...mais toi tu n'avais d'yeux que pour ces hommes sans importance et apres...lui...je t'aime Die !!" Le roux s'avança vers lui à pas de charge, le saisissant par le col, il le fit decoller de quelque centimetre, sa moichoire se contractait nerveusement.

"Et bien moi je te deteste !! et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi !" Il ne le frappa pas, mais le jetta violement au sol, avant d'aller rejoindre Kyo, en attendant les secours.

Kyo avait passé trois semaines à l'hopital, le temps de se remettre completement. A son arrivé au urgence, les medecins avait signalé que même si son état était grave, il n'était pas critique et que ses jours n'était pas en danger. Tout le monde fut soulager, même si apres un axamen plus poussé le docteur leur revela, que le blond avait était battu, à plusieur reprise, il était en état de deshydratation et de sous alimentation mais que le plus dur serait certainement de surmonter le choc psycologique. Durant son sejours Kyo n'avait cessé de recevoir des lettres, des fleures et plein d'autre marque d'affection de la part de ses fans. Die avait passé ses jours et ses nuits à ses cotés, calmant ses cauchemards, le rassurant par sa presence. Lors de son interrogatoire la police lui avait demandé si il souhaiter porter plainte, mais Kyo avait repondu que non, qu'il ne porterais pas plainte...pour la survi de Dir en grey, Shinya devrais se contenter de vivre avec sa conscience, et avec les derniers mot que la personne pour qui il brulait d'amour avait prononcé à son egard et il devrait vrivre malheureux en les voyant heureux et Kyo trouvait cella suffisant. Bien sur il ne devait plus avoir aucun contact avec les membres du groupe, en particulier Die et Kyo, et ce en dehors de tout ce qui concernais le groupe. Une confrontation entre lui et sa victime avait était necessaire, pour que Kyo puisse enfin tourner la page et passer à autre chose. Une fois encore Shinya devrait vivre avec le poid de ses mots...

_Mesdames et messieurs bon soir, pardonnez nous d'interrompre votre programme, mais une triste nouvelle vient de tomber pour le monde de la jmusic, puisque qu'il ya deux heures à peine, Shinya, le batteur du groupe Dir en grey, c'est donné la mort dans son appartement. Les hypotheses quand aux raisons d'un tel geste reste pour le moment inconnu mais un mois et demi apres l'enlevement et la cequestration mysterieuse de leur chanteur nous pouvons pensser que..._

Owari

se baisse de justesse pour eviter de prendre sur la tête la casserol qui vient de voler Pas taper TT j'ai une complice mais je dirais pas qui...ça va Saku-chan ? bon heu...désolée pour les fans de Shinya ' et sinon j'ai pas grand chose à dire si se n'est que j'avais dit que je devais pas ecrire pendant mon bac mais c'est plus fort que moi -- j'ai donc passé mon epreuve de philo ce matin mdr enfin vu l'heure c'était hier matin XD d'ailleur je vais aller me coucher pake je suis claquée w alors oyasumi les gens !!! et laissez moi vos impressions ;)

Nana-chandodo (12/06/07 ; 01h40)

[1 Merci à madame Fredric pour cette expression XD (ma prof d'anglais en premiere et terminal)

[2 Je sais Miteux c'est nul mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre --

[3 Et non Saku-chan il ne choisit pas le thé XDD

[4 Petite dedicasse à Maroi


End file.
